


Settling In On Andromeda

by Jenn_Calaelen



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenn_Calaelen/pseuds/Jenn_Calaelen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes as they explore the Andromeda</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling In On Andromeda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



**Beka**

"Why don't you all go and explore Andromeda? We have set on our course for now."

Beka glanced across at him, and wondered if he wanted to talk to Andromeda without them present, even now they had agreed to be his crew.

"We can look anywhere?" Harper asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Leave my quarters alone, but the rest of the ship is fair game. You should find yourself quarters and settle in."

"Come and see the hydroponic gardens!" Trance said, skipping ahead. "You'll never have seen anything like it."

Beka followed as having so nearly lost Trance make humouring her seem more worthwhile, but the others walked off in different directions. Beka glanced back as Tyr departed - she still found it dangerous to turn her back to him – not that she would likely to be able to beat him in a fight even if she saw the first hit coming.

Indeed the gardens were a shock. Beka looked around at the huge trees and plants the like she had never seen before. Here there was no way to even tell that they were on a ship - it felt like a planet and that was very unnerving, even compared to a ship that could talk to them.

She walked away, leaving Trance to watch, and apparently talk to the plants. Remembering what Harper had said about showers, she returned to the Maru to clean clothes and some everyday items - perhaps not as clever as the versions that she could get from Andromeda's stores, but hers and that was enough for the moment. She looked around at her ship, making sure that everything was back in order. 

Returned to Andromeda, she looked around and picked a random door in the crew quarters. It was very strange to be in someone else's space - someone who had been dead so long, but with everything as they left it. A holographic display on the wall spun through images - each a different picture - presumably the crew member's family and friends. A chess game was set up on the table, but several of the pieces had tumbled onto the floor. Beka knelt down and placed them at the side of the table, hesitating over disrupting the game further. She looked into the bathroom - and gasped, despite what Harper had said, she had not expected this level of luxury. She turned on the shower - real water. Beka quickly sorted out clean clothes, then undressed and stepped into the shower. She stayed there a long time, revelling in being fully clean. She returned to the main room, then hesitated.

"Andromeda?" she said tentatively.

"Yes, Beka?" Andromeda's face appeared on the scene.

"How did laundry get done on this ship?"

"The unit next to the shower - put the clothes into the drawer, it will beep when they are clean."

"Thank you."

Beka followed the instructions, then flopped down on the bed - she'd just close her eyes for a minute before looking for clean bedding - it had been a long day. She was fully asleep in minutes, without even having climbed into bed.

***

**Harper**

Harper returned to the engineering section straight away, just stopping to grab a coffee on the way. There was so much to do - so many things to explore. He glanced across at the consoles, but did not feel like provoking Andromeda again right away. He reached for the nearest box, bracing himself to yank the handle to more it out of the way, and fell flat when it floated up.

"Hover pallets. Very cool." 

He said out loud, then sat up next to it to look at it. 

"I wonder if I can figure out how it works!"

He dug into the controls, then the wiring. Eventually he was satisfied by its working. He moved the box away, then turned back and opened the box - lots of parts for something - he dug through, identifying things and considering their uses for later, but for now there was the door that had been blocked to look through. He drained his coffee, then turned to the door.

***

**Trace**

Trace walked through the gardens, looking at each plant in turn, recognising the species and the individual, and starting to give each a name. There were so many new plants - ones that she had never had the opportunity to touch before. The room was enormous - it would take her a lot time to do this, but there was no hurry. She looked around, and found the hidden area containing the gardening supplies. Smiling, she bent down to start work on restoring the gardens.

***

**Tyr**

Tyr walked away from the bridge alone. The others were talking, but he was not interested in what they had to say yet, he had to get used to the idea that they were to be his associates – no matter how annoying they were. He returned to the Maru to retrieve the belongings of his and his team - their deaths forfeited their goods to him. He returned to one of the working screens and requested schematics of the crew quarters. He selected a set for himself and walked swiftly there. 

He entered the quarters. He dumped his belongings on the bed, then systematically went through the belongings of the previous owner, separating those that had some use to him, and dumping the rest in a corner - possibly something to trade with the others. Once the storage was empty he put his belongings away and settled down to sleep. Tomorrow would be soon enough to explore further when properly rested – better be prepared for whatever the others or the universe would throw at him.

***

**Rev Bem**

Rev Bem walked down to the lower deck of quarters and picked a small room to be his own. He carefully boxed up the belongings of the crew member. He looked around, then decided to explore.

The garden at the middle of the ship drew him to its peace. He looked around seeing Trance busy at work. Rev Bem sat quietly in the garden meditating and watching Trance work, until she started telling him to help, and he stayed there passing one thing after another to him, and holding the plants. It seemed a good place to start to learn about the ship.

***

**Dylan and Andromeda**

Dylan turned away from the screen - showing images of each of the others.

"Well, that shows good faith from all of them."

"Yes?" Andromeda said dubiously.

"None of them have gone for weapons, even Tyr."

"You locked them out of the weapons lockers. Besides isn't he already armed enough?"

"But they did not test that." He stretched. "Hopefully the wonders of this ship will encourage them to stay long enough to begin to believe."

"Do you think there are any traitors among them?" 

"How would I know, this time?" He paused. "Well, they are our crew for now. Let's see what they can do!"


End file.
